Acceuil
Welcome to Crossy Road Wiki :Crossy Road Wiki est une base de donnée complète de Crossy Road sur IOS, Amazon, Windows Phone/Windows 10 et Android! Un jeu produit par Hipster Whale (et publié par Yodo1 Games sur Google Play), Crossy Road est une version nouvelle et refaite du jeu classique Frogger, installe le gratuitement sur le App Store, Amazon Store, et le Google Play Store dés maintenant! du traducteur, le paragraphe contient des informations et fonctionnalité du wiki anglais, n'hésitez pas à y jeter un coup d’œil ;) :Même référencé par Andy Sum - un des développeur de Crossy Road - cewiki est plein d’informations.Andy Sum on Twitter Vous pouvez découvrir comment débloquer des nouveaux personnages, trouver les meilleur de stratégies ou rejoignez même la communauté et recevez d'eux leur expérience dans Crossy Road. En addition, ce wiki fournit aussi une atmosphère social et sympathique qui inclut des Blogger, Un et un , sans mentionner les parties extensives et challenges offert par les membres de la communauté. Que vous soyer un rare utilisateur fâcheux or a ou un dévouer joueur de Crossy Road, nous espérons que vous apprécier ce que le wiki offre et que peut-etre vous pouvez même nous aidez à l'améliorer! On vous suggère de lire les règles (en anglais seulement, pour l'instant : Rules) avant de faire aucun changements. About Crossy Road : Main Article: Crossy Road :Crossy Road est un jeu mobile développer par Hipster Whale. Le concept du jeu provient de la blague "Pourquoi le poulet a-t-il traversé la route?", bien qu'il est également décrit comme"Frogger infini" due à ses similarités avec le jeu éponyme sortit par Konami en 1981. En addition, Il puisse l'influence des autre jeux comme FEZ, Flappy Bird, Skylanders, Subway Surfers, Temple Run et Tiny Wings. :L'objectif principal du joueur dans Crossy Road est de guidé son personnage autour d'obstacle comme des rivières, arbres, rochers et véhicule en mouvements et d'avancer le plus loin possible vers le coin droit supérieur de l'écran sans mourir. Le joueur contrôle son personnage en glissant l'écran dans la direction correspondante ou en tapant l’écran pour faire avancer son personnage une fois en avant. :Crossy Road est sortie sur iOS le 20 Novembre 2014, sur Fire OS le 18 Decembre 2014, et sur Android le 8 Janvier 2015. Il est actuellement obtenable sur iOS and Android gratuitement, mais des achats in-app sont inclus. Latest News and Events * 26 Octobre 2017- '''Le Halloween Update 2017 est sortie sur IOS. * '''8 Septembre 2017- '''LeSpace Update est sortie sur IOS. * '''6 Avril 2017- '''Le Savanna Update est sortie sur IOS. * '''14 Décembre 2016 '-' Le 2 Year Anniversary Update est sortie sur IOS et sur Android. * 5 Novembre 2016 - 'Une mise à jour de correction de bug est sortie sur IOS. * '''26 Octobre 2016 - '''Le Halloween Update 2016 est sortie sur IOS. * '''12 Septembre 2016 -' Le Dinosaur Update est sortie sur IOS. * '10 Auguste 2016 -' Le Arctic Update est sortie sur IOS. * '''11 Mai 2016 '-' La Version 1.4.0 est sortie sur IOS. * 21 Avril 2016 -''' Le Multiplayer Update 2016 est sortie sur Android. * '''16 Mars 2016 '-' Le Disney Update est sortie sur IOS et Android. * 27 Janvier 2016 - Le Brazil Update 2016 est sortie sur IOS. * ' 24 Décembre 2015 -' Le Christmas Update 2015 est sortie sur Android! * 13 Décembre 2015 - 'Le Christmas Update 2015 est sortie sur IOS. * '''9 Novembre 2015 - 'Crossy Road est maintenant sur Apple TV! * '9 Novembre 2015 - '''Le Fitness Update est sorti sur IOS. * ''30 Octobre 2015 - '''Le Halloween Update est sortie sur Android! * '''20 Octobre 2015 - '''Le Halloween Update est sorti sur IOS. *'20 Octobre 2015 - 'Le Monument Valley and Shooty Skies Update est sortie sur Android! *'4 Octobre 2015 - 'Le Monument Valley and Shooty Skies Update est sortie sur IOS. *'11 Septembre 2015 -''' Version 1.3.0 et le Pac-Man Update est sortie sur Android en une mise à jour! *''22 Auguste 2015 - '''Le Pac-Man Update est sorti sur IOS, ajoutant l'atendu Pac-Man et 5 autre personnages! *'19 Auguste 2015 -' Pac-Man 256 est sortie sur iOS et Android! *'18 Auguste 2015 - '''La Version 1.3.0 est sorti sur IOS, ajoutant 6 nouveaux personnages! *'16 Juillet 2015 - 'La Version 1.2.6 est sortie pour la correction de quelques bugs. *'25 Juin 2015 -''' Le Korean Update est sorti sur IOS & Android, ajoutant 9 nouveaux personnages! * '16 Juin 2015 - '''Le Micro Update est sortie sur Android! *'22 Mai 2015 - '''Pac-Man 256, développé par Bandai Namco et Hipster Whale, a été annoncé' *'21 Mai 2015 - Le Micro Update est sorti sur IOS, ajoutant 5 nouveaux personnages! *'14 Mai 2015 - '''nouvelle mise à jour sortie sur Amazon, ajoutant 5 nouveaux personnages! *'13 Mai 2015 - '''une nouvelle mise à jour est en route avec un nouveau personnage '''Framed vu ici : Matt Hall's video *'2 Avril 2015 -' Le UK & Ireland Update est sortie sur Amazon, ajoutant 15 nouveaux personnages! *'1 Avril 2015 -' Le UK & Ireland Update est sortie sur iOS, ajoutant 17 nouveaux personnages! *'26 Mars 2015 -' Andy Sum, one of the developers of Crossy Road, à recommandé le wiki anglais (http://crossyroad.wikia.com/wiki/Crossy_Road_Wiki)! References zh: http://crossyroad.wikia.com/wiki/Crossy_Road_Wiki